Casinos and gaming rooms are popular throughout the world. All kinds of games of chance provide hours of enjoyment to many people, and when wagering is added, the excitement is magnified, as for example with a fast-played game like Blackjack.
In playing Blackjack, a player or players, up to seven, plays against a dealer trying to better the dealer's hand by having a total count of 21 without going bust. Each player and the dealer are dealt two cards; in turn each player may draw additional cards in order to better his total count at the risk of going over 21, or busting. There are other complexities of Blackjack, such as "doubling down" on one's bet or "splitting" a hand which regular players know and understand. In the present method of play the dealer must draw a card if he has less than a 17 count, and must stand pat if he has over 17; the player or players, however, do not draw cards and therefore cannot go bust. Second, in the present method of play players may not double down on a bet nor may they split a hand. Finally, in the present method of play players can bet on up to three hands where one or both cards are face-down. Because of the uniqueness of the game, a player can win on up to three blackjack hands, each paying 3:2 on their wagers.